The Baby
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Continuation of the "A Different First Meeting" series. Sam and Andy welcome their first baby into the world. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, here's another instillation of the "A Different First Meeting" series. _

_I'm thrilled that you guys have enjoyed this series so much, I've loved writing it. _

_This one is about Sam and Andy's first baby. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

"Okay, just breathe," he urged her, holding her hand through the pain.

Andy squeezed his hand for dear life, riding out the contraction. "I'm breathing!" she replied. "It's not a miracle cure!"

Sam couldn't believe how hard she was gripping his hand, but didn't ask her to let go. If it helped her to cause him pain, then so be it.

"Okay, we're almost there," the doctor between her legs informed her. "Just a few more pushes."

Andy dropped her head back against the pillows for a moment, before righting herself and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, push," her doctor instructed.

Andy forced her body to tense to extreme levels, focusing all of her efforts on the lower half of her body. She was sorely hoping that it would be the last push, but before it was over, she had to take another breath.

"Come on, Bambi," Sam cooed. "You're almost there."

Another mighty push, and then the doctor was pulling her child out from within her. A second later, she cut the umbilical cord, separating the two completely.

Andy breathed a sigh of relief, her body collapsing back against the bed. She smiled up at her husband, her grip slackening.

Sam smiled back at her, waiting for the feeling to come back in his digits.

After another moment, Andy realized that she should be hearing something other than her breathy pants, and the beeping that echoed in the small delivery room.

"Why isn't she crying?" Andy asked, trying to sit up.

Sam looked at her, and then whipped his head towards the doctor holding their child. He felt Andy's hand clench on his once more, feeling the terror exuding from her body.

"Why isn't she crying?" Andy screamed, making the doctor look at her.

Suddenly, a sharp, piercing wail rang throughout the room, and the tiny child's arms flailed dramatically in the air.

Sam dropped his head down to Andy's forehead, kissing the damp, hair-covered skin. He felt her other hand come up to his face, holding him there. "It's okay," he assured her. "She's okay."

Andy nodded, sniffling through her tears.

The nurses cleaned the baby off, checking her thoroughly to make sure that she was okay.

Sam helped Andy slide up the bed, his right hand still clenched in hers.

"Can I see her?" Andy asked, wiping at her face with her free hand.

The nurse nodded after a moment, bringing the child over to the couple.

Sam let go of her hand so that she could take the baby, looking down at the two of them with soft eyes.

"Hey there, little Sammy," Andy cooed to her daughter, pressing the blanket-wrapped baby to her chest.

Sam rolled his eyes, dropping his chin onto her head. "You seriously wanna call her that?" he wondered.

Andy grinned up at him. "I happen to like the name Samantha," she assured him. "Samantha Tamara Swarek ... It's a good name."

He gazed down at the tiny little ball of responsibility that had just come into his life, watched as she attempted to blink her small eyes open against the bright light. Andy stroked her little cheek gently, humming softly as she rocked her in her arms.

"I guess I could live with it," he relented, secretly happy that their daughter would be named after him.

...

_The end. _

_This one was really short, but I just wanted to show the delivery scene. I might do a longer one later that deals with the birth of their second child, and have more than just the delivery in it. _

_So, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
